Heart Voice's
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Naruto adalah murid berantakan dan merupakan berandalan yang sering berpindah-pindah sekolah. Berhasil bertahan di sekolahnya sekarang karena kepala sekolah merupakan kenalan sang ayah dan berusah untuk mendidiknya. Kisahnya dimulai saat seorang anak baru datang dan berhasil merubah sebagian besar sikapnya. Bagaimana bisa?/RnR Please.
1. A Part

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit_

**HEART VOICE'S**

**Warning: Typo(s)/Plot similar&Pas-pasan/GAJEBO/etc**

…_**You can stop reading from now if you don't like it…**_

…

…

Kepala kuningnya kembali tersandar di atas meja itu. Sebuah plat nama bertuliskan 'kepala sekolah' tertera di atas meja tersebut. Tentunya di saat seperti ini ia kembali harus mendengar ceramah dan ceramah dan ceramah dari kakek tua yang tengah duduk di depannya kali ini.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu, sadarkah kau hanya aku yang peduli dengan keadaanmu sekarang?" teriak kakek itu.

"Dengar, aku tak mau kau membuat masalah lagi. INI ADALAH SEKOLAHMU YANG KELIMA. Aku sengaja tak mengambil keputusan jauh hanya untuk mendidikmu," lanjutnya sementara yang mendapat ceramah hanya membaringkan kepalanya tak berdaya.

"Aku kenal baik dengan Minato dan sebelum ia pergi aku sudah berjanji-"

"URUSAI, HIRUZEN-SAN." Naruto pun bangkit saat mendengar nama ayahnya diungkit-ungkit kembali.

Agak lama Hiruzen diam melihat wajah kesal Naruto. Memang Naruto merupakan pemuda yang berantakan. Semenjak ia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Naruto menjadi tidak terurus dan bahkan sering bertindak di luar kendali. Tawuran, _bully_, bahkan yang paling parah ialah membuat semua guru laki-laki di sekolahnya dulu harus mengalami patah tulang serta cidera berat.

Anak ini harus berpindah-pindah sekolah hingga akhirnya sampai di sekolah tempat kenalan sang ayah. Disini pun ia tidak pernah terlepas dari hal-hal sebelumnya, hingga kasus yang ia tempati sekarang ialah mematahkan 5 tulang rusuk guru karate sekolah juga membantai 4 kelas yang seluruhnya dihuni oleh anak kelas XII.

"Aku tahu. Kau merasa kesal karena kejadian itu. Tetapi jangan melampiaskannya dengan cara seperti ini. Jika kau keluar dari sekolah ini maka tak ada lagi tempat untukmu, kau paham?"

"Um," jawab Naruto singkat sembari memalingkan wajah kesalnya.

"KAU PAHAM?" Hiruzen menaikkan nada bicaranya dan membuat Naruto bertambah kesal.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa ibu dan ayahnya benar-benar tak peduli terhadap dirinya. Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah di masa SMA-nya hanya untuk mencari kabar tentang mereka dan setelah ia berhasil mendapatkannya—Kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan banyak orang merupakan berita terpahit yang harus ia terima.

Langkahnya terus berjalan. Beberapa anak kelas satu yang berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat membuat jarak jauh ke samping agar tidak mengganggu jalannya. Seluruh anak perempuan dari kelas 1, 2, bahkan 3 hanya menundukkan kepala saat ia lewat, beberapa anak kelas 3 masih menatap dendam padanya, dan satu hal yang paling aneh diantara semua itu ialah—

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Iruka-_sensei_ saat melihat Naruto kembali ke kelas.

"Um," jawabnya singkat dan ia pun duduk kembali di kursinya.

Tak ada seorang pun dari teman sekelasnya yang menaruh rasa takut padanya bahkan mereka hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja dengan Naruto, karena mereka tahu selama mereka tak membuat masalah dengan bocah pirang ini maka dia tak lebih dari sekedar anak jahil yang urak-urakan.

Selain itu ketua kelas dari kelas inilah yang 100 kali lebih menakutkan dari Naruto, yakni Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan teman sebangku Naruto. Bisa dibilang hanya Sasuke yang mampu meredam amarah Naruto jika sampai berurusan dengan teman sekelas karena kalau Sasuke mau ia bisa saja membunuh Naruto dengan satu pukulan telak di kepala pirangnya itu. **Tak ada alasan untuk teman sekelas harus takut dengannya**.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran terus berlalu, begitupula waktu istirahat ia terus lalui di dalam kelas. Terkadang hal favorit yang ia lakukan di kelas sendirian ialah memasang jebakan di dekat pintu. Beberapa teman sekelasnya sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini sehingga mereka sudah waspada jika kembali ke ruangan selepas istirahat.

Lama ia menunggu, sedari tadi ember berisi air itu tak bergerak sama sekali karena semua teman sekelasnya sudah tau hal ini, jelas ia meruntuk bosan hingga seluruh temannya berkumpul di kelas jebakan itu tak berhasil. Akhirnya Kakashi-_sensei_ pun memasuki kelas dan—

*SREET*

Ia mengenai jebakan Naruto. Ember airnya bergerak jatuh ingin menimpa guru yang selalu tenang ini tetapi sayang—

*CTAKK*

Sebuah pulpen meluncur dengan cepat dan menancap di dinding menembus tali yang menghubungkan ember itu dengan pemicu jebakan sehingga ember pun tertahan dan hanya meneteskan setetes air di kepala Kakashi. Kakashi bersikap seolah tidak tahu dan meneruskan masuk ke kelas. Naruto mendecih karena lagi-lagi Sasuke mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Sebelum aku memulai pelajaran aku akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru." Kakashi mempersilahkan gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di luar kelas untuk masuk.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dengan tatapan lembut masuk dan dengan cepat menjadi buah bibir di kelas. Gadis manis nan jelita ini hanya tersenyum tipis memperlihatkan _amethyst_ miliknya yang indah menanggapi tatapan-tatapan asing dari teman barunya nanti.

"Pssst, Sai. Bukankah itu sepupu Neji, anak kelas XII A ?" bisik Lee pada Sai yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya," jawab Sai singkat.

"Apa dia-"

"Benar," potong Sai seakan ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Lee berikutnya.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Kakashi tetapi gadis di sampingnya tak merespon. Kakashi sedikit tersadar dan menyentuh pelan bahu kanan gadis ini dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan tanda ia mempersilahkan.

Gadis itu merogoh tas ungu miliknya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang cukup besar. Ia pun membuka buku catatan itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan besar dari spidol.

"_Hajmimashite, Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._" Itulah yang tertulis di lembaran buku itu dan jelas membuat siswa di kelas kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ino dan Sakura pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Hinata kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya dengan menarik lembaran tadi ke belakang. Kemudian tulisan baru kembali tersorot.

"_Aku menggunakan buku ini untuk berkomunikasi dengan kalian semua. Dan tolong gunakan buku ini juga saat kalian ingin berbicara denganku_."

Sesaat Naruto tertegun saat melihat kata-kata yang tertulis di lembaran berikutnya dan membuat ia sedikit merinding tetapi juga ada rasa kesal dan tak peduli. Hinata tersenyum pahit sembari memperlihatkan tulisan di lembaran yang ia buka sekarang.

"_Aku memiliki kekurangan. Aku kesulitan mendengar juga bicara_."

Seketika banyak bisik-bisik bergemuruh di sekeliling kelas, baik itu dari siswa laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Beberapa menganggap remeh ataupun lelucon, beberapa menertawakan, dan beberapa lagi memilih diam menanggapi sikap teman yang lain.

"Shikamaru?" Choji melirik Shikamaru yang mulai berhenti memerhatikan Hinata dan mengerti apa yang Choji maksud.

"Kau tahu kan, sekolah untuk anak kekurangan seperti dia hanya ada satu di Konoha. Dan akhir-akhir ini kudengar desas-desus kalau sekolah itu penuh. Jadi—"

"Aku mengerti." Choji menundukkan kepalanya menyadari posisi Hinata sekarang. Jelas ia tak memilih sekolah disini.

Sementara Naruto juga berpikiran sama dengan Choji. Ia berpikir bahwa gadis yang bernama Hinata ini tak lain hanya mempermalukan disini saat memilih untuk masuk sekolah normal dengan keterbatasannya sekarang. Jelas ia kurang suka dengan Hinata yang benar-benar tak tahu malu dan nantinya akan merepotkan orang-orang.

xxx

Hari demi hari berlalu, jelas gadis baru ini memecahkan rekor baru terkena jebakan Naruto paling banyak. Ia harus menahan dingin di kelas karena terkena jebakan siraman air dari ember yang di taruh di atas pintu, ia harus meringis karena mengalami lecet-lecet sebab sering tersandung tali yang ia tidak lihat dan makan siangnya pun sering berhamburan di lantai karena tersandung, tetapi dari semua itu ia hanya bersabar.

"Nah, Ten-ten kau harusnya bacakan dengan keras, aku bosan mendengar suara kecilmu itu. Biasanya kau wanita yang paling ribut," teriak Ebisu-_sensei_ dengan lantang.

"Ahh, _sensei_. Aku sudah membacanya 2 kali," sanggah Ten-ten.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berikutnya err.. Hyuuga. Nah, Hyuuga Hinata bacakan kutipan _Loveless Act 1_!" perintah Ebisu-_sensei_.

Gadis indigo ini lama tak merespon. Ten-ten pun berbalik ke belakang dan menyentuh jemari Hinata hingga gadis indigo ini tersadar. Ten-ten menunjuk kata-kata '_Loveless Act I_' pada buku bahasa inggrisnya dan Hinata pun cepat mengerti kemudian ia berdiri.

"Infnh inh mnstrh is deh gif oh deh godh, eh sik it us..."

Seketika satu kelas terdiam dan 70% dari siswa laki-laki menganga lebar. Beberapa siswa perempuan tertegun dan pada akhirnya mereka semua seakan-akan mencoba menelan bulat-bulat tawa mereka. Sementara Ebisu-_sensei_ hanya memperbaiki kacamata hitamnya karena ia lupa kalau Hinata mempunyai kekurangan.

"Eh maaf lanjutkan ke... eh ya Uzumaki Naruto. Berikutnya, tolong bacakan _Loveless Act I_ pengganti Hinata." Ebisu-_sensei_ memecah kembali keheningan kelas.

Naruto berdiri dan mengangkat buku paketnya. Ia memandang agak jauh buku paketnya dan sedikit memicingkan matanya kemudian baru memulai membacakan.

"Mmmmnh Mmmmnhh Mooooh..." ucap Naruto tidak serius dan membuat satu kelas gaduh seketika.

Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitupula dengan Lee dan Choji. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa mendesis karena mereka mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk menahan tawa mereka. Ebisu-_sensei_ kembali merasa bersalah karena harus menyuruh anak ini. Ternyata ada baiknya Hinata tidak bisa mendengar, ia hanya celingukan melihat sekelilingnya terkekeh-kekeh saat Naruto berdiri. Seandainya ia bisa mendengar maka hatinya akan terasa sangat sakit.

**-o-**

Naruto berjalan membawa nampan makanannya. Seketika adik kelasnya yang tengah duduk langsung berdiri dan menjauh dengan memandang takut Naruto. Naruto duduk sendirian dan mulai melahap ramen kesukaannya, selama waktu istirahat ini ia benar-benar tidak melakukan kejahilan ataupun kerusuhan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan tidak seperti biasanya. Sampai sebuah nampan disertai orang yang ia kurang suka tiba-tiba berada didekatnya.

Hinata menulis sesuatu di bukunya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Naruto, sementara bocah ini kurang peduli dengan apa yang ditulis Hinata. Sampai agak lama Hinata menunggu ia pun melirik kertasnya.

"_Apakah kau melakukan semua kenakalan karena kesepian?_"

Naruto jelas tambah kurang suka dengan kata-kata yang Hinata tulis. Hinata seakan-akan mencoba masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Dan jelas ia tidak suka ada orang yang mencoba mencampuri urusannya terutama—hidupnya. Pertama Naruto mencoba bersabar dengan tidak menghiraukan Hinata, tetapi sebuah catatan kembali datang dan karena penasaran ia pun terpaksa kembali melirik.

"_Aku juga sering merasa kesepian. Aku rasa kita bisa saling berteman._"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. SABAR, itulah yang ia coba katakan dalam hatinya. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin mencoba mengganggu siapapun. Naruto pun berhenti menyuap ramennya dan mengambil pulpen Hinata. Ia mencoret dengan besar dibawah tulisan Hinata.

"_BERHENTI BERBUAT SEOLAH KAU PEDULI PADAKU. JANGAN BUAT AKU KESAL SEKARANG!_" balas Naruto yang tengah mencoba menjauhkan Hinata darinya.

Tetapi pesan seperti itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Hinata menjauh, malah terlihat Hinata sedikit senang karena Naruto mau berbicara dengannya.

"_Maafkan aku karena sering membuatmu kesal. Aku hanya tak ingin kau selalu merasa kesepian._"

*BRAK*

Habis sudah tabung kesabarannya. Naruto memukul nampan makanan Hinata hingga terlempar jauh ke samping dan berhamburan di lantai. Naruto berdiri dan tak ingin menatap wajah Hinata dengan wajah kesalnya sekarang. Selera makannya pun mendadak hilang lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan kantin. Beberapa tatapan aneh dan takut dari teman-temannya tidak ia hiraukan, ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

xxx

Setelah Hinata berada di kelas XI C, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh pada mejanya. Ia sering kebingungan melihat meja bersihnya. Bersih? Biasanya mejanya selalu di penuhi coretan spidol bertuliskan 'Bocah Gila' atau 'Matilah' atau juga 'Pergilah ke neraka' hasil perbuatan teman sekelas. Syukurlah meja triplek itu mudah di bersihkan walaupun harus menyisakan sedikit bekas hitam, lama kelamaan akhirnya Naruto kehilangan nafsunya menjahili dan berbuat kasar pada orang lain. Naruto mulai merasa bosan karena meskipun Hinata sudah tau semua trik jahilnya tetapi ia tetap saja tidak menghindar. Hal ini jelas membuat Naruto benci, ia benci jika seseorang malah tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih ataupun kesal saat ia mengerjai mereka.

Agak lama Naruto membiarkan semuanya, Naruto hanya diam tidak seperti biasa tetapi setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu **keadaan malah berbalik**. Karena keterbatasannya membuat Hinata jarang bergaul dan teman-teman sekelasnya pun mulai menjadikan Hinata sebagai bahan olokan, sesekali menjahili Hinata tentunya saat ketua kelas tak ada dan juga terkadang berbuat kasar pada gadis ini. Tetapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata, ia tak tahu kalau dibelakangnya ia sedang dihina, ia hanya diam saat ia disakiti, dan ia pun hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya pada setiap orang.

"BIS-U." Sakura pura-pura bersin di belakang Hinata sembari mengatakan hal tentangnya.

"Menurutmu, apa gadis ini benar-benar mendengar kita?" tanya Sora dan Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari tersenyum.

*SRETT*

Ino lewat di dekat Hinata dan dengan cepat mencabut kalung kristal kecil berwarna lavender di lehernya. Hinata menyadari ini dengan cepat mengejar Ino. Ino melemparnya agak jauh pada Kiba dan Kiba memutar-mutar kalung itu. Dari kejauhan Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Hinata terlihat sedikit sedih saat kalung itu di ambil darinya. Suasana mulai kembali ribut, saat ketua kelas tidak ada seperti ini Hinata seakan dijadikan mainan mereka.

"Nah kelihatannya kau sangat menginginkannya kalau begitu tangkap!" Kiba melempar agak jauh kalungnya keluar jendela.

Gadis ini tak menyerah, ia berlari kencang menyongsong kalungnya tak peduli bahwa jendela itu tengah terbuka, ia hanya terus memerhatikan kalungnya. Hingga sebuah tangan mendorongnya membuat ia terjatuh di lantai dengan cukup keras sebelum mencapai jendela. Laki-laki itu melompat keluar jendela dan menangkap kalung Hinata lalu jatuh dengan keras ke tanah dari lantai 2.

Hinata mengaduh dan menyadari teman-temannya bergerombol di dekat jendela ia pun baru ingat dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kalungnya. Ia mencoba mendesak sedikit temannya lalu melihat sedikit pemandangan horror dari _amethyst _miliknya.

*KREK*

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" suara dingin dari ketua kelas mengagetkan seluruh kelas.

Sasuke meneguk sedikit jus tomat kaleng miliknya sembari berjalan mendekati jendela dan jelas membuat semuanya takut. Dilihatnya Hinata terisak-isak menangisi sesuatu. Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan air matanya pun terus menetes. Sasuke perlahan memegangi pinggiran jendela menengok ke luar, akhirnya ia pun ikut terkejut.

"Naruto?" gumam Sasuke melihat Naruto yang terbaring di tanah dengan sedikit darah di tubuhnya.

"Sasuke. Kami bisa jelaskan—"

"Apa yang sebaiknya harus aku dengar?" Sasuke menatap dingin seluruh temannya dan mencengkram kaleng di tangannya hingga hancur.

...

...

**:=To Be Continued=:**

Hummn, Sebenernya fic ini udah Clear... Cuman Gyu sengaja belah jadi 2 bagian coz kepanjangan XD **A Part End**—Proceed ke **B Part**... ^_~ **B Part Start**.. Lanjut baca yaa! ^_~ Ficnya dah End..


	2. B Part

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit_

**HEART VOICE'S**

**Warning: Typo(s)/Plot similar&Pas-pasan/GAJEBO/etc**

…_**You can stop reading from now if you don't like it…**_

…

…

Tubuh lemahnya terbaring di UKS, sinar dari jendela di sampingnya sedikit menerangi dan memberikan secerca hembusan angin dari luar. Terlihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya memar dan terbalut perban.

Hinata hanya duduk menunggu pria pirang ini tersadar, ia tak menyangka pria yang sering mengerjainya telah menolongnya sampai sejauh ini. Jemarinya menggenggam erat buku catatannya sedari tadi dan sesekali ia mengelap keringat yang ada di wajah Naruto di karenakan ruang UKS yang agak panas ini.

Penantiannya pun terjawab. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, Ia pun mulai bangun. Hinata dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan menunjukkan catatannya pada Naruto.

"_Terima kasih telah menolongku."_

"Huh," ucap Naruto sembari memalingkan wajah sinisnya dan membuat Hinata menunduk lalu kembali mencoret-coret catatannya dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"_Maafkan aku._"

Naruto pun melirik dan mengambil catatan itu dengan kasar dari tangannya kemudian menjauhkan sedikit dari Hinata. Ia menatap benci gadis itu, gadis lemah dan memalukan yang selalu menerima apa adanya hal yang menimpanya.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku maka gunakan suaramu sendiri!" Naruto memberikan senyum sinisnya melihat wajah tak berdaya Hinata.

Hinata kebingungan, melihat gerak bibir Naruto ia sedikit mengerti apa yang Naruto tengah bicarakan. Tetapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Gomh—" ucapnya tetapi tak bisa sampai dan ia terus mencoba mengatakan kata maaf itu untuk Naruto. Ia pun menggapai tangan Naruto yang tengah memegangi bukunya. Sayang, Naruto lebih cekatan dan menjauhkan lagi buku catatan itu.

Wajah Hinata sedikit merona merah, sebenarnya ada satu hal lain yang ia ingin katakan yang tentunya bukan kata maaf. Tapi kalau Naruto tak mengembalikan bukunya Naruto takkan pernah tau. Hinata pun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya membuat sebuah gerakan tertentu dan Naruto pun memerhatikan gerak tangannya. Hinata pun selesai dan mulai tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Tch, gadis bodoh," umpat Naruto yang bingung kemudian membuang catatan itu keluar jendela lalu jatuh di kolam samping UKS.

Hinata terkejut dan dengan cepat menuju jendela sementara Naruto berdiri dan memperbaiki bajunya lalu turun dari ranjang itu, melangkah pergi keluar.

Naruto berjalan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya di meja lalu berjalan pulang menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil sepedanya. Kali ini ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis yang tengah menceburkan diri di kolam dan mengurak-urak kolam kotor itu mencari sesuatu. Setelah ia menemukannya ia merasa sedikit senang sementara dari kejauhan Naruto bersikap tak peduli.

*PLAKK*

Terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras dan juga rintihan yang sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto. Ia berbalik dan melihat Hinata ditampar oleh Ino dan juga badannya di injak-injak oleh Kiba.

"Kau membuat kami harus berurusan dengan ketua kelas dan dimarahi oleh kepala sekolah. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal," teriak Kiba.

Naruto pun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kiba tetapi seseorang berambut raven datang dari arah berlainan dan memukul perut Naruto hingga ia pun berkunang-kunang lalu jatuh. Tatapan matanya mulai gelap saat Sasuke yang tengah menyembunyikan _handycam_ di belakang tubuhnya mengusir Kiba dan juga Ino. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya melihat buku Hinata yang berada di tepi kolam, lama kelamaan ia pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

xxx

Ibiki-_sensei_ memasuki kelas bersama dengan Hiruzen. Para murid yang tadinya tengah ribut pun akhirnya diam lalu mulai memerhatikan guru dan kepala sekolah yang berada di depan mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah khusus kali ini pelajaran kita tunda dan kepala sekolah ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting pada kalian semua sekarang," ucap Ibiki-_sensei_.

"Baik. Ini tentang Hyuuga Hinata yang tidak hadir ke sekolah pada hari ini. Baru saja telepon dari ibunya mengatakan bahwa Hinata menderita beberapa memar dan luka yang serius dikarenakan disakiti oleh teman sekelasnya," lanjut Hiruzen dan jelas membuat para murid terkejut terutama Naruto.

"Hyuuga Inori menyerahkan kasus ini pada pihak sekolah juga polisi dan jika sampai polisi berhasil menangkap pelakunya maka ia akan dijatuhi hukuman penjara serta denda minimal 1.200.000¥." Lalu semua siswa mulai merinding mendengar hukuman itu.

"Tetapi karena kalian masih kelas 2 SMA tidak mungkin kalian bisa membayar semua itu, maka beliau dengan berbaik hati memberikan keringanan yakni jika orang yang menyakitinya mau meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak mengulang kesalahannya maka ia akan mencabut sepenuhnya tuntutan itu. Meski begitu pihak sekolah tetap akan bertindak jadi—"

"**Masuk penjara** atau **Keluar dari sekolah**. Hanya ada dua pintu tujuan," lanjut Hiruzen.

Lama mereka hening dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani bicara, tetapi pada akhirnya Ino berdiri dan memulai kembali pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Aku sedari tadi ingin mengatakan ini _sensei_. Tetapi Naruto adalah orang yang sering melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pada Hinata. Terkadang ia menyiramnya dengan air saat belajar dan juga berbuat kasar padanya," ucap Ino dan sontak membuat Naruto terkejut lalu ia pun ikut berdiri.

"Tu-Tunggu, bukan aku yang membuat Hinata seperti itu—"

"Cukup Naruto! Aku tidak terkejut kalau kau adalah pelakunya. Kalian yang lain, jangan takut untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Hiruzen menaikkan nada bicaranya dan tak lama seseorang mengangkat tangannya lagi.

"Maaf _sensei_. Tapi Ino dan Sakura adalah orang yang paling banyak menyuruh Naruto agar berhenti bersikap kasar pada Hinata. Aku dan yang lain juga sudah bilang beberapa kali, hanya saja ia tak pernah mendengar kami," ucap Kiba.

"BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUAT HINATA SEPERTI ITU, TAPI—"

"Cukup Naruto. Sekarang ikut dengan kami!" perintah Ibiki.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya tetapi agak lama ia pun melonggarkan kepalan tangannya tersebut. Ia mencoba mengelak walaupun sebenarnya harus diakui bahwa dia yang sering menjahili Hinata. Tapi sungguh ia tak pernah membuat Hinata sampai terluka parah dan lagipula—ia sudah berubah.

Tapi nyatanya sudah terlambat untuk menjadi orang baik, sekali hitam tetap akan di cap sebagai hitam. Ia pun menatap kosong kedua gurunya lalu menundukkan kepalanya saat digiring keluar kelas. Suara-suara cercaan bermunculan untuknya, apa yang mereka katakan tentangnya itu memang yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah sampah, dan selamanya akan dianggap sebagai sampah.

"Tunggu!"

Mereka bertiga berhenti di depan pintu saat Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba berdiri. Sasuke mengambil sebuah _handycam _dari tasnya dan berjalan mendekati Hiruzen, Naruto, dan Ibiki.

"Aku ingin ikut bicara dengan kalian. Aku bisa buktikan bahwa Naruto tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah baru-baru ini." Pernyataan Sasuke menambah kejutan baru lalu mereka berempat pun berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah.

**-o-**

Kini masalah itu hilang dengan sendirinya dan Naruto terbukti tak bersalah. Tetapi hal seperti ini tak cukup mengubah pandangan semua temannya bahwa Naruto itu anak berandalan yang rusuh. Coret-coretan pun masih ada karena Naruto tidak bisa membuat masalah dengan temannya selama ada Sasuke, apalagi sejak Sasuke menyelamatkannya dia hanya memilih diam mencoba memulai lembaran hidup barunya yang jauh dari perkelahian ataupun kekerasan.

Sekarang ia beralih menjadi bahan umpatan ataupun cercaan teman kelasnya. Kali ini ia mendapat satu kejahilan dan hanya diam, hingga akhirnya ia mendapat puncak perbuatan teman-temannya. Bukan hanya meja, terkadang buku tulisnya harus penuh coret-coret kebencian semua orang, sepatunya yang ada di tempat sepatu harus hilang dan membuat ia menghabiskan waktu pulangnya untuk mencari, juga ban sepedanya harus selalu kempes. Tapi ia hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu seakan memberikan orang yang pernah ia sakiti kesempatan untuk balas dendam.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu dan Hinata pun kembali ke sekolah. Kali ini ia datang pagi seperti biasa dan mengganti bunga di vas yang ada di meja guru. Sementara dari sisi lain seseorang datang dan masuk kelas tetapi saat melihat Hinata, pria itu membeku dan bersembunyi mengintainya.

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah lap dan membersihkan coret-coretan yang menumpuk di sebuah meja. Naruto yang sedari tadi mengintainya pun mulai menjauh karena mendengar sebuah bisik-bisik temannya di dekat tempat sepatu ia pun menemukan Kiba dan Sora yang tengah tertawa saat membuang Sepatu oranyenya ke tempat sampah.

"Oh _Taiga_, kau datang pagi ya?" sapa Sumaru pada Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Taiga ya?" Naruto tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya lalu berlari menuju Sumaru dan Sora yang jelas membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

*BUKKK*

Pukulan keras Naruto mendarat di wajah Sumaru dan mereka bertiga saling memukul satu sama lain. Naruto menendang perut Sumaru dan memukul dada Sora, tetapi Sora mengambil sebuah pipa besi yan ternyata terselip diantara rak sepatu dan dengan cepat membalas memukul wajah Naruto dan Sumaru menendang kaki Naruto hingga ia pun terjatuh lalu mereka berdua pun memukuli Naruto hingga ia tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Naruto terbaring dengan muka berdarah. Ia benar-benar seperti _Taiga_ (Tiger:Harimau) yang kehilangan taringnya. Ia hanya ingin menjalani harinya dengan tenang dan tanpa masalah lagi.

Sebuah tetesan air hangat menyapu wajahnya yang berdarah, membuat Naruto sedikit membuka matanya. Ia dengan cepat memundurkan dirinya hingga terantuk rak sepatu dibelakangnya saat menyadari bahwa Hinata membersihkan darahnya.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Berhenti mencoba berbuat baik padaku. Aku bukanlah orang baik kau paham?" teriak Naruto kearah Hinata, lama Hinata diam mungkin karena ia tak mendengar kata-kata Naruto dan akhirnya ia memilih tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Naruto pun semakin kesal melihat tingkah Hinata. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini bersikap baik padanya setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu. Dia pun berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Hinata sembari mendecih kesal, tetapi Hinata memegangi lengannya sehingga Naruto terhenti.

Hinata menggerakkan jemari dan tangannya membentuk gerakan-gerakan tertentu dan benar-benar persis seperti saat di UKS dulu membuat Naruto kebingungan, lalu setelah selesai wajahnya merona merah sembari tersenyum senang pada Naruto. Tanpa tahu bahwa pria ini bertambah kesal.

*BRAK*

Naruto mendorong Hinata menjauh darinya membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Ia berusaha menjauhi Hinata karena tak ingin membuat masalah lebih banyak lagi. Sementara Hinata terdiam ia pun berlari dengan cepat, lalu memeluk punggung Naruto.

Gadis ini terisak, kemudian mencoba membuat Naruto untuk berbalik tetapi Naruto malah mendorongnya hingga gadis itu kembali jatuh dan terantuk dinding membuat sedikit darah mengalir di dahinya tapi meski begitu ia tetap mencoba menggapai tangan Naruto dari kejauhan.

Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas dari bukunya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu lalu merobek kertas itu dan melemparnya ke lantai. Hinata menyadari kepergian Naruto lalu berjalan perlahan dan memungut kertas itu. Dia tertegun dan hampir menangis melihat apa yang Naruto tulis.

"_Jika kau meneruskan untuk sekolah disini, tak ada yang akan kau dapat kecuali pengalaman yang menyakitkan. Pergi dan jauhi aku, aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk di dekati._"

**-o-**

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Hinata tak pernah lagi terlihat masuk ke sekolah. Naruto merenung selagi berjalan menuju tempat parkir, di dengarnya bisik-bisik temannya di depan.

"Hei kau tahu, Hinata di transfer ke sekolah barunya di Ame," sapa Lee pada Choji.

"Hmmn, aku rasa dia mengambil keputusan yang benar." Choji pun menaiki sepedanya dan pergi beriringan Lee.

Naruto pun diam memegangi handel sepedanya. Dia sedikit sedih menyadari Hinata pergi tanpa sepatah kata sedikitpun. Jarang ia meratapi sesuatu karena terakhir kali ia sedih yaitu saat tahu berita tentang orang tuanya.

Dia pun membawa sepedanya yang kempes dan meninggalkan tempat parkir, sesuatu hal menyebabkan ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia melihat sebuah buku ungu yang sedikit kotor terdampar di pinggir kolam samping UKS. Ia pun memarkirkan kembali sepedanya dan mengambil buku tersebut.

"Bukankah ini, buku milik Hinata?" tanyanya dan iapun membuka sedikit demi sedikit lembaran buku itu.

Banyak tulisan terdapat di dalamnya, tulisan tentang percakapannya dengan orang lain, tulisan tentang saat ia bertanya pada guru, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah rentetan dialog yang Hinata buat. Sebuah dialog buatan Hinata berisikan percakapan antara ia dan Hinata.

_Naruto: Kau mau apa?_

_Hinata: Apakah kau melakukan semua kenakalan karena kesepian?_

_Naruto: Diamlah! Berhenti berbuat seolah kau peduli padaku._

_Hinata: Aku memang peduli padamu. Kita berdua memang sering merasa kesepian._

_Naruto: Apa maksudmu?_

_Hinata: Aku juga sering merasa sepi terutama semenjak ayahku pergi meninggalkanku. Terlebih lagi teman-teman menjauhiku dikarenakan aku seperti ini._

_Naruto: Kenapa kau mau menjadi sasaran kenakalanku?_

_Hinata: Kalau itu cara agar bisa dekat dan jadi temanmu juga mengusir rasa sepimu, aku mau. Selain itu, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu... seandainya aku bisa bicara. Meski aku bisa mengatakannya bukan lewat tulisan tapi—_

_Naruto: Tapi aku takkan mungkin mengerti, 'kah?_

Naruto menggenggam erat catatan itu. Dia merasa kesal pada gadis ini. Bisa-bisanya waktu senggang gadis itu dihabiskannya untuk membuat omong kosong seperti ini. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya muak. Tetapi ia menyadari, ia dan Hinata seakan saling memiliki. Mereka memiliki sedikit kesamaan. Hinata tak punya teman baik dikarenakan kekurangannya, Naruto tak punya teman baik dikarenakan kenakalannya. Ia benci harus mengakui bahwa ia menyesal Hinata pergi.

Setelah Hinata pergi Naruto kembali menyadari satu hal, ternyata meja yang Hinata bersihkan saat itu adalah mejanya. Setiap pagi ia membersihkan meja Naruto dari tulisan-tulisan mengerikan dari teman sekelasnya.

"Kau sungguh—membuatku kesal, kau tahu itu Hinata?" Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan 'Body Language' dari dalam tasnya kemudian membacanya lembaran demi lembaran.

xxx

**~...**_**Three Years Later...**_

"Akhh, sial pulang telat lagi. Aku bisa gila jika mengikuti mata kuliah seperti ini," umpatnya Naruto seiring berjalan pulang, ia harus pulang larut lagi dan lagi setiap kuliah.

Nafasnya di malam itu tergambar dengan jelas berbentuk asap dikarenakan hari yang cukup dingin. Dari kejauhan iris _blue sapphire_ miliknya menggambarkan seorang wanita muda yang bagian mulutnya tertutup syal ungu. Seperti biasa pria ini tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang ia lihat tetapi begitu mereka berpapasan Naruto merasakan sesuatu. Familiar, tidak dia begitu kenal perasaan ini yakni saat—

Dia langsung berbalik dan menangkap lengan gadis itu lalu menariknya kepelukannya. Naruto memeluk erat gadis itu seakan-akan tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Dia memeluk erat hingga gadis itu pun merintih karena sesak nafas.

"Emnhh...Ahhh..Ahn.." rintihnya tetapi ia sama sekali tak berteriak meminta tolong layaknya orang biasa.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau ini kau. Aku menemukanmu." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dalam ranselnya, sebuah buku ungu yang sedikit kecoklatan.

"_Kau melupakan benda ini,_" ucap Naruto sembari menyerahkan buku itu dan sebelah tangannya membentuk gerakan-gerakan tertentu yang jelas membuat Hinata terdiam.

"_Apa?_" tanya Naruto sembari menggerakkan jemarinya. Hinata sempat bingung dengan tingkah Naruto tetapi ia paham apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"_Apa kau mengerti bahasa tubuh?_" tanya Hinata sembari menggerakkan tangannya.

"_Tentu saja, setelah kau pergi aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk mempelajarinya,_" jawab Naruto sembari membentuk ragam gerakan tangan.

"_Saat itu kau mencoba katakan sesuatu dan akan sangat berguna jika kita berdua bisa saling mendengar suara satu sama lain, tetapi aku tak mau mengerti hal itu._" Naruto berhenti menggerakkan tangannya lalu menggaruk kepalanya membuat suasana hening sejenak.

"_Dan aku baru mengerti sekarang. Aku senang setelah bisa mendengar suara hatimu waktu itu, saat di UKS ataupun saat terakhir kita bertemu. Kau mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa—_"

"_Aku..."_

"_Sangat..."_

"_Menyukaimu..._" Naruto menirukan gerak tangan Hinata saat itu.

Agak lama mereka terdiam dan Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Naruto yang tadinya terbawa suasana pun mulai sadar dan membalikkan badannya dari Hinata.

"Bo-Bodoh sekali kenapa kau mengatakan hal memalukan itu? Benar-benar gadis bodoh." Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar dan perlahan ia merasakan hal yang sangat hangat—saat Hinata memeluk punggungnya seperti waktu itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal. Kenapa kau membuatku baru mengerti hal itu sekarang?" umpat Naruto.

Dekapan tangan hangat Hinata makin erat dan makin erat seakan ia tak mau kehilangan Naruto. Ia senang ia mendapatkan kembali hal yang paling ia inginkan. Sesuatu yang tlah lama hilang darinya.

"Suaramu... sangat indah."

*DEG..DEG*

Naruto menatap kosong, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Siapa yang bicara? Suara lembut itu datang dari belakangnya. Naruto berbalik dan melepas pelukan Hinata, tetapi tak ada siapapun selain ia dan Hinata. Mungkinkah—

"Sejak kita bertemu aku selalu ingin mendengar suaramu, aku selalu ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Hinata dan membuat Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Sejak aku pindah sekolah, aku mengikuti beragam pengobatan juga terapi. Hingga aku bisa mendengar dan berbicara lagi, perasaanku padamu yang memenangkanku." Hinata menyentuh lembut dagu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ka-Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau dengar? Aku bahkan sampai menggunakan bahasa isyarat," umpat Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang merona dari pandangan Hinata.

"Um, aku terharu kau mau mempelajari itu untukku," balas Hinata yang kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

"Tch, kau menyebalkan."

"Aku suka saat wajahmu bersemu seperti itu."

"_Urusai_."

"Sungguh, Naruto-_kun_ terlihat lucu saat malu."

"Ugh."

**...**

**...**

**:-END-:**

Humn, fic gantung&gaje ini terinspirasi dari sepotong cuplikan Manga yang mungkin reader pernah baca baru-baru ini. Maaf untuk plot mungkin sedikit _similar_ tapi untuk keseluruhan beda kok ^_~ Bisa dibilang fic ini **fic Gyu yang paling susah di pahami dan ngeselin** XD

Ok, Jangan lupa reviu.. Jaa Ne~ ^_~ **Bai Bai**

_**A/N: Baca dari awal lagi yaa... Oh ya jangan lupa baca sekuelnya "Sounds and Voice's."...XD**_


End file.
